pathfinderkingmakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Druid
The Druid is a class in Pathfinder: Kingmaker. Description Within the purity of the elements and the order of the wilds lingers a power beyond the marvels of civilization. Furtive yet undeniable, these primal magics are guarded over by servants of philosophical balance known as druids. Allies to beasts and manipulators of nature, these often misunderstood protectors of the wild strive to shield their lands from all who would threaten them and prove the might of the wilds to those who lock themselves behind city walls. Rewarded for their devotion with incredible powers, druids gain unparalleled shape-shifting abilities, the companionship of mighty beasts, and the power to call upon nature's wrath. The mightiest temper powers akin to storms, earthquakes, and volcanoes with primeval wisdom long abandoned and forgotten by civilization. Gameplay Role: While some druids might keep to the fringe of battle, allowing companions and summoned creatures to fight while they confound foes with the powers of nature, others transform into deadly beasts and savagely wade into combat. Druids worship personifications of elemental forces, natural powers, or nature itself. Typically this means devotion to a nature deity, though druids are just as likely to revere vague spirits, animalistic demigods, or even specific awe-inspiring natural wonders. Alignment: Any neutral. Hit Die: d8. Skill Ranks Per Level: 3 + ½ Int modifier. Class Skills: Athletics, Knowledge (Arcana), Knowledge (World), Lore (Nature), Perception. Archetypes * Blight Druid, Defender of the True World, Feyspeaker Table: Druid Class Features Druid Proficiencies Druids are proficient with the following weapons: club, dagger, dart,quarterstaff, scimitar, scythe, sickle, shortspear, sling, and spear. They are also proficient with all natural attacks (claw, bite, and so forth) of any form they assume with wild shape (see below). Druids are proficient with light and medium armor but are prohibited from wearing metal armor; thus, they may wear only padded, leather, or hide armor. A druid may also wear wooden armor that has been altered by the ironwood spell so that it functions as though it were steel. Druids are proficient with shields (except tower shields) but must use only wooden ones. A druid who wears prohibited armor or uses a prohibited shield is unable to cast druid spells or use any of her supernatural or spell-like class abilities while doing so and for 24 hours thereafter. Alignment Restriction A druid who changes to a prohibited alignment loses all spells and druid abilities (including her animal companion, but not including weapon, armor, and shield proficiencies). She cannot thereafter gain levels as a druid until she changes the alignment back. Nature Sense A druid gains a +2 bonus on Lore (Nature) checks. Nature Bond At 1st level, a druid forms a bond with nature. This bond can take one of two forms: [[Domains|'Domain Selection']] * The first is a close tie to the natural world, granting the druid one of the following cleric domains: Air, Animal, Earth, Fire, Plant, Water or Weather. When determining the powers and bonus spells granted by this domain, the druid's effective cleric level is equal to her druid level. A druid that selects this option also receives additional domain spell slots, just like a cleric. She must prepare the spell from her domain in this slot and this spell cannot be used to cast a spell spontaneously. [[Animal Companions|'Animal Companion']] * The second option is to form a close bond with an animal companion. Unlike normal animals of its kind, an animal companion's Hit Dice, abilities, skills, and feats advance as the druid advances in level. If a character receives an animal companion from more than one source, her effective druid levels stack for the purposes of determining the statistics and abilities of the companion. Most animal companions increase in size when their druid reaches 4th or 7th level, depending on the companion. [[Spells|'Spells']] A druid casts divine spells, which are drawn from the druid spell list. Her alignment may restrict her from casting certain spells opposed to her moral or ethical beliefs; see Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Spells. A druid must choose and prepare her spells in advance. To prepare or cast a spell, the druid must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a druid’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the druid’s Wisdom modifier. Like other spellcasters, a druid can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Druid. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Wisdom score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). A druid must spend 1 hour each day in a trance-like meditation on the mysteries of nature to regain her daily allotment of spells. A druid may prepare and cast any spell on the druid spell list, provided that she can cast spells of that level, but she must choose which spells to prepare during her daily meditation. Orisons * Druids can cast a number of orisons, or 0-level spells. These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. Spontaneous Summoning * A druid can channel stored spell energy into summoning spells that she hasn't prepared ahead of time. She can "lose" a prepared spell in order to cast any summon nature's ally spell of the same level or lower. Resist Nature's Lure Starting at 4th level, a druid gains a +4 bonus on saving throws against the spell-like and supernatural abilities of fey and plants. Wild Shape At 4th level, a druid gains the ability to turn herself into a wolf and back once per day. The effect lasts for one hour per druid level or until she changes back. At 6th level a druid can also change into a leopard and a small elemental. At 8th level a druid can also change into a bear and a medium elemental. At 10th level a druid can also change into a smilodon, large elemental and shambling mound. At 12th level a druid can also change into a huge elemental. Venom Immunity At 9th level, a druid gains immunity to all poisons.fr:Druide Category:Classes Category:Lore __NOEDITSECTION__